A Little Fun
by Jaymiabay
Summary: Im Not Really Good at Summaries so please just read it.And Let me know if you want me to do more.Warning Not For Children!


**Hey Guys i kinda don't own some of should i make more chapters?You Tell me.**

* * *

Jayden thrusted Mia against the wall.

"Jayden," she murmured into his ear as he nibbled on her neck.

His arms were around her, her back was pressed against the wall and her front pressed firmly against him. A moan escaped her lips as Jaydens mouth made its way to her earlobe, gently pulling and tugging on it.

"Jay." Mia whispered as his tongue explored the contours of her ear. She felt his hot breath against her skin.

She felt his lips slowly brush down back to her neck, kissing the outline of her clavicle through her soft cotton blouse. "Mia." He whispered against the fabric.

Her hands caressed his hair lovingly. "Jayden."

He pulled her even closer, both still leaning against Mia's dressing room wall.

"Jayden," Mia gasped as he bit down lightly on her neck, causing her to tug on his hair slightly while still having her other arm wrapped around his neck. "I've got t-t-to go." she managed to utter.

"No." Said Jayden, still nibbling on her soft skin, so supple against his grin. "You're mine for now."

"B-But..." Her mind was fogged. All reasons for leaving had been tossed out of her mind and all that remained was for the desire to feel foreign skin gliding against her own as she panted and moaned.

Her hands glided down Jaydens back, she felt every detail of his muscles. She played with the edge of his dark red V-neck. She gripped it tight as Jaydens breath grazed her neck, followed by his teeth brushing against her ear again.

"Off." She urged.

Jayden obeyed and backed away for a second to shed his shirt. His hands made their way to her hips, before being stopped.

Jayden looked at Mia quizzically. She flashed him a lustful, sly glance. "Pants too."

He smiled too and obliged. He stood open armed in front of Mia, pants still in hand, and only having a pair of Red boxers to keep his decency.

"Happy?" Jayden asked, arms still outstretched.

"Very." Mia bit her lip and made her way to the makeup vanity, taking a seat on it, legs crossed. She wore a deep Pink boat neck shirt with a tight black skirt and fishnet stockings decorating her Tan legs.

Jayden couldnt help it but he smiled at seeing his sexy bedmate being so...irresistibly Beautiful.

He walked over, dropping the pants along the way, and in one swift motion captured her lips. "So sweet," he murmured against her red, soft lips. "Your turn."

Mia smiled and gave Jayden one more peck. He sat down in the vanity chair as Mia stood up. She flashed him a naughty grin and slowly began to sway her hips. She pulled her blouse up, above her belly button, showing her Plump body. She continued to sway side to side as she played with the cloth. Jayden focused intently on her and all else in the world was gone.

Mia finally pulled her blouse over her head revealing her deep pink bra which showed off her form perfectly.

"Ya' like?" She asked with a grin.

"Nah!" Jayden said playfully.

"Oops"Mia said as she tossed the fabric at him, "Ass." She then hooked her thumbs to the inside of her skirt. "I guess you don't want to see these on the ground." She turned and swayed her hips, pulling down on the skirt enough to give Jayden a peak of her matching pink thongs.

"So do you want me t-" Mia gasped. Jayden had approached her and pulled her in from behind. His hands were at her hips, but quickly found there way to her bra which he massaged gently.

"Off. Now." Jayden said and within a second Mia's skirt was at her ankles. She began to grind her ass against his boxers. Mia could feel his member growing through her Pink, lace panties. Jaydens hands made there way down and caressed her thighs, he felt the thread of stockings still covering her silky skin. He then moved his hand up at a terribly slow speed until they reached the edge of her panties.

"Jayden." She begged. She had reached behind to grip his hair again.

Jayden then slowly cupped his hand around the already damp cloth and began to slowly rub. Mia gasped and whimpered at his touch. He began to pick up speed and soon Mia was hanging onto his hair for dear life.

"Ahhh!" She muttered. In one quick motion she turned around and pressed against him again.

"You're the devil." She said smacking his chest.

Jayden smiled down at her, "Does that make you an angel?"

Mia gave him a look that would've brought any other man to their knees. "Yes," she kissed his sculpted chest. "A very naughty one." her fingers wrapped around his cock through the boxers.

"Very naughty." Mia uttered as she slowly began to stroke. He pulled her in close as her speed increased.

"Like that?" Jayden groaned in approval. "Good." Her hand then dipped into his boxers and continued her actions without the pesky annoyance of clothes.

Her touch was magic. Her fingers felt as rich as silk. He couldn't help but whimper.

A devilish grin spread across her face. "Did He just whimper?"

With that Jayden did a quick spin and Mia's back was again against the wall. "You're so fucking cruel." His lips captured hers and at the same time his hand was again on her pussy.

She moaned into him. His other hand reached behind her arched back and undid her bra, then slid downward and pulled down her panties. Mia's hands reached for his boxers. Her lips still pressed against his and soon they were at his ankles. She felt his member between them. She felt its throbbing against her soft skin.

"Fuck. Jayden." she murmured into his lips. They hadn't parted once. He lifted her slightly so that his tip pressed against her entrance. Her panties fell from her ankles allowing her to wrap her legs around his waist. He already could feel her heat radiating from her and her juices were already coating him. Her hands gripped his back.

She broke their kiss. "Yes!" She pleaded. He slid past her entrance. She gasped in pleasure at the feel of him inside of her. "Jaydennn!" She moaned out. He caught her lips again and they shared another passionate kiss before he began to slide in and out of her.

Mia surrounded him so well. She wrapped so tightly around his member and it felt as if she was moving along with him. Jayden then felt a sharp pain from his back, dragging along the skin.

"Sorry." Mia panted. "I couldn't help myself." Jayden smiled and kissed her again.

His tempo increased. He had begun to slide so easily inside of her, his cock was covered with her sweet juices. Mia scratched at his back once again and began to tremble. He moved faster as he felt his own climax coming.

"Jayden!" She whispered into his ear. Her breathing was fast and sharp. "Ahhhh!" She etched another memory of this encounter into Jayden's back.

"Fuck, Mia." Jayden half yelled out.

"Jayyyyy-" The end of his name was replaced by passionate moaning. Her body tensed and shook. Her insides tightened and began to milk Jayden's cock. He couldn't hold on either and soon was cumming deep inside of her.

They held each other tight. They tried to meet their lips, resulting in a sloppy meeting. They were both panting and glistening. Mia unwrapped herself from him as he backed away. Her bra fell off.

She smiled a tired smile. "Might want to let me get completely naked next time."

Jayden wrapped his arms around her and pulled her now naked body against Walked Right out of the dressing room in the mall hand in hand and saw Emily,Antonio and Kevin running towards them."Where The Hell Were You Two We Tried calling Your Samuraizers But You Didn't answer what were you doing!"She Said.

"Just Having Some Fun"Jayden Respond letting go of Mia's hand kissing her on the lips.

"I THINK IM GOING TO PUKE!"Said Kevin throwing up in his bag.

"Oh Kevin You Don't like this"Emily teased as she took antonio by the shirt collar and made out with him.

"EWWW!"He said Throwing Up More.

* * *

**What Do You Think?Should I Make More?**


End file.
